


Make me Fade

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, But I got tired of looking at it soooo, Caning, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Floor Sex, Gags, If I forgot a tag lemme know, Multiple Orgasms, OC has vagina but never refferred to by any gender, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Safewords, Self-Insert, Strap-Ons, Submission, Too much happens here, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, sybian machine, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: You disobeyed your Dom, so she sends you to Ophelia.PWP





	Make me Fade

The letter feels hot in your hands, almost like holding a ticking time bomb. You know that as soon as you gave it to Ophelia your fate for the next couple of hours would be sealed. 

You walk up the stone steps, a contradictory feeling of both dread and excitement in the pit of your stomach. You make your way to the cherry wood door, knocking the heavy iron knocker three times.

"Ah! Hello there. I've been expecting you. Come on in." Ophelia gestures for you to enter her home. You step in, heeled boots clacking against the marble of the entrance room. The lavish home was decorated tastefully despite being so huge. You follow her to the living room and take a seat on the white leather couch. Ophelia hums a little tune as she leaves, returning with two small glasses and a bottle of no doubt expensive, but very weak, champagne.

She smiles as she pours out a little in each glass and hands you one, the bubbles tickling their way down your throat. She plops down unto the couch beside you, holding out her hand. You give her the letter and she opens it with a sip of her drink. You see her in the corner of your eye, watching her eyebrows rise with interest. You can't help but gulp when she folds it back up.

"So, according to the letter you've been misbehaving lately. Care to explain?" Ophelia teases. You know that your Mistress no doubt called her beforehand to inform her of the situation, knew that Ophelia likely has every detail but that wasn't the point. Ophelia wanted to hear it from your lips.

"I've been feeling a bit rebellious is all." You say with a swig of champagne. Ophelia narrows her eyes at your response.

"Yes, that much is the usual with you. But what exactly did you do? Or not do?" Ophelia asks, turning her whole body towards you.

"She told me to make her come and I didn't."You had been on your knees, servicing your Mistress. She had given you a specific order but at the last second you chose to rebel, slowing down as she was about to come. Afterwards she had shoved you to the ground and rode your face, getting orgasm by her own means. You had a thing for rebelling, mostly to make her really push at your boundaries and not hold back.

"Interesting." Ophelia purred. You could see gears in her head turning. She obviously had alot of ideas for you

You go to take another sip of champagne and Ophelia lightly touches your wrist, stopping you. "Enough of that now. I think we should get ready for our scene."

You put the glass down, your heart had jumped a little when Ophelia touched you.  

Ophelia takes your hand in her perfectly manicured one. Your mindful of her tight grip as you both stand and she leads you to the basement door. She eyes you as she turns the knob slowly, reading you like an open book. The door opens and you follow her down the short set of stairs.

The thought had at first made you snort, hearing that someone would dedicate an entire basement to BDSM. But after your first session you understood just why they would. With Ophelia’s budget, it allowed for way more equipment as well as space. There was also an immersion element to it, it made getting into subspace and character a bit easier.

When the lights flicker on the whole basement comes into view. The floor is a white marble again and the walls are painted a rich red. There’s another small room that contains all of Ophelia’s equipment when she isn’t using it and a large luxurious bathroom. There are multiple hooks that hang from the ceiling for suspension and you can see that she has the one towards the center of the room set up with ropes hanging from it. There’s a wide bed with straps attached to its posts on one side of the main room. On the other side is a table with a strapping mechanism as well.

“Strip.” Ophelia orders, snapping you out of your revery. She’s been slowly getting into character since you arrived and you can tell that now it's starting to slip on like a perfect dress. You start with your boots and socks,feet now bare on the cool marble. Your jacket, pants and shirt are next. Once your bra and underwear are off you turn to look at Ophelia, whose still fully clothed. She looks you over from head to toe, bright grey eyes tracing your curves. Her gaze is calculating, with a hint of lust.

She places a hand at the small of your back lightly, leading you to the bed. “Lay on your stomach.” she says and you obey. She takes your wrists and puts them into the straps. Surprisingly, she doesn’t tie down your ankles to completely immobilize you.

“I’ll be right back. Stay here.” You snort at that, as though you could go anywhere. She slaps your ass in retaliation and you give an embarrassing squeak. You lay your face on its side and listen to Ophelia rummage in the side room.

Ophelia comes out with her arms full and drops everything on the bed near your feet. You can’t see exactly what she had brought out. Then you can’t see anything at all when she puts the blindfold over your eyes. She ties it snugly and you’re still until she asks you “Do did you fully prepare before you came here as instructed or did you rebel against that as well?”.

“I prepared as best as I could.” you reply.

“Perfect.” Ophelia says. She climbs unto the bed, kneeling behind you then grabs your legs and pushes them together so she can straddle your knees. Ophelia grasps a cheek in each hand, scratching lightly with her nails at first, then digs her nails in and rakes them across your skin harder down your thighs. Your muscles tighten at the sensation and you repress a shudder.

She repeats this until you start to feel a little sore. When she stops, you hear the unmistakable sound of gloves snapping and the squirt of lube. You jerk as you feel the cold slick spread between your cheeks. Its enough that it runs down your crack and between your legs, making you shiver.

Ophelia starts out rubbing quick, tight circles around your asshole. Once you're relaxed enough she dips in briefly, entering just up to the first knuckle, before pulling completely out and going back to rubbing circles. She does it a few times more until your hips are pushing back, asking for more. Chuckling at your efforts she abruptly slides two heavily lubed fingers inside. You hiss at the stretch, pleasure bordering on pain. Once fully inside her unoccupied hand slaps your ass hard, making you clench your teeth.

She starts scissoring and curling her fingers cruelly against your sensitive insides. After a while, she pulls out and you feel the bed shift. The cool rubber of a buttplug is pressed against your ass, sinking its way inside. It's a long, thick one that Ophelia usually uses if she had bigger plans later on.

“Ass up.”she says as she moves to the side so she’s no longer straddling your legs. You obey, leaving the upper half of your body on the bed.

“What to use what to use? Hmmm…” Ophelia ponders to herself. “Aha!” She finally settles on something. “How about 15, sound good? Give me a color.” She says as she rubs what feels like a long thin cane against your backside.

After taking a deep breath you say “Green.” and barely after the word is out of your mouth does the first strike come, stinging right where your buttocks and the tops of your legs meet. The next ones are lighter, marking your thighs with light red lines. But they still make you gasp and bite your lip. The strokes on your cheeks are the harshest and Ophelia only laughs when you groan in pain.

Your eyes are watering just as she stops. She rubs over the reddened skin with a gloved hand gently, then grabs the base of the plug and pulls it out slightly before pushing it back in just as slow. Your muscles quiver around it, as they have the entire caning. If there's one thing Ophelia loves, its to tease.

“Well, I was thinking about your proper punishment,” she says softly, still playing with the plug. The thought of more tightens the knot in your lower stomach. “I figured the most fitting thing, since you refused to make your mistress come, would be to make you come until you can’t remember your name. How does that sound?”

Usually Ophelia doesn’t bother to tell you what she has planned unless it’s something new. And this was most definitely new. You didn’t quite understand her reasoning, who wouldn’t mind a couple of orgasms? Even with that thought in mind, you had no doubt she would find some way to turn it into a punishment.

“Sounds good ma’am,” you say and she starts untying your wrists. She rubs them soothingly as soon as each one is released. She picks you up bridal style off the bed and walks a short distance before setting you down on your feet. She chuckles, most likely at the way your knees shake slightly.

“Spread your legs,” she instructs. You do so and hear the sound of something being dragged along the floor between your feet. “Down,” You carefully bring yourself down on your knees and Ophelia pushes you down farther, until your crotch hits something. You have an oddly shaped object between your legs that almost reminds you of a saddle.There's a little bump right where your clit is.

“This is my newest toy. Its called a sybian machine,” You can almost hear the savage smile behind the words. You hear a click of a button and then feel a low vibration coming from between your thighs. The surprise and sensation makes you gasp.

You hear a slight rustling then feel Ophelia bring your wrists together with a length of rope. The machine keeps going, the buzzing keeping many thoughts out of your mind, as Ophelia keeps tying knots. When she's finished, Your hands are together, but connected by rope to your ankles, limiting your motion. Next she runs her thumb against against your lips so you open them, already anticipating the rubber bar gag she places between your teeth. Lastly she places a heavy metal ball in your hands. When you're gagged and unable to properly speak, the best way to safeword is by physical cue. If the ball were to drop, even by accident, Ophelia was to stop and ask if you wanted to continue.

Once she was done securing you, Ophelia stepped away and you shiver at the loss of contact. The room was near silent, with the exception of your own shaky breathing and the buzz of the sybian. After a few minutes, the setting changes. Your pleasure comes in intense pulses that leave you gasping for air. Your first orgasm ripples through your entire body. You ride it out, noticing that Ophelia doesn’t bother to stop you from grinding your hips.

“Thats one,” she says. You shudder at the pleased note in her voice.

You wait for the pulses to pause or at the very least slow down, but instead they come in quicker succession. It’s then you realize how this would be a punishment. You have had multiple orgasms in a session before, but never one after the other. You always had recovery time.

Almost like a sixth sense, she says “Two,” just before another one hits you. You’re left spasming and panting. But the vibrations keep coming, now at a constant buzz. Every inhale is a gasp and with every exhale comes strangled noises. You’re shaking, unintentionally pulling at your restraints. Ophelia wants you to break. You kinda do too.

The cry you didn't realize was building in your throat escapes as you reach your third climax. “Three,” Ophelia says in an almost a reverent sigh. You whine and drool a little in response.

The ball in your hands keeps sliding around your moist palms, but you can’t let go, not yet. Your whole body is fever hot and you're sure your blush has spread all over. Your cunt clenches around nothing and your ass around the plug. You're frustrated, but at the same time you can’t help but get wetter at the thought of Ophelia watching you this entire time. You wondered just how wrecked you look.

You flinch at the sudden light, your blindfold taken off. Ophelia is kneeling before you in a similar position to you, but you know she still holds the power right now. That power being the remote control in her hand. She holds a thumb over the power button and switches it off. You feel a mixture of confusion and relief, even the slightest shift in position sending tremors through your body with how sensitive you are.

Next Ophelia removes the saliva covered gag and pushes aside the hair stuck to your face. She grabs a water bottle from behind her and holds it to your lips. You drink from it greedily until you empty it. She pulls it away and holds your chin in her hand so you can look up into her eyes.

“That was a good first taste wasn’t it?” she giggles. “But, we should slow down for a bit.” she says as she releases your jaw and stands up, sauntering over to the bed. She picks up a harness, packet of lubricant, and a medium sized dildo. She gets in it with little trouble, shooting you a promising grin when she notices you watching.

She walks over and settles herself behind you. She gestures for you to lift your hips up and you do, as much as you can while still bound, so she can drag the sybian out from under you. She runs one of her gloved hands down the front of your body, playing with your nipples along the way. She presses two fingers along the front of your slit and slides them between your folds, forcing a hiss out of you as she touches your swollen clit. You squirm in her grip, feeling the strapon against your backside. She slides the digits up to the last knuckle into your vagina and you almost cry out in relief before she pulls them out again. She brings the hand up to your lips.

“Taste that? That’s how much you want this,” she mutters darkly before nibbling on your earlobe. You swallow around her fingers, ears burning. She takes her hand away to grasp the base of the plug and pulls it out, setting it off to the side. Then you hear the lube package being ripped open and its contents being spread on the toy.

With one hand on your shoulder and the other holding the toy steady, she pushes the head against your asshole. Your hips jerk forward when it slips in. You take deep breaths to try and relax, even with Ophelia sliding her hand from your shoulder to your throat and squeezing lightly.

“I wonder how long it will take you to come like this, hmm? Right away?” she punctuates the question with a deep thrust and harsh squeeze to your throat that makes you grunt. “Or could I fuck you for hours and hours until you beg me for it?”

“I-I don’t know ma’am,” you stutter out as she starts rocking her hips in earnest. Your position is less than comfortable, your thighs trembling from the effort of remaining in position for her to fuck you. But the deep, smooth slide of the dildo inside you makes for a great distraction.

“Arch your back.” she says and you do. You choke on a moan at the change in pressure. The toy rubbing up against your frontal walls. You’ve never come from just anal before, but you have a feeling Ophelia might change that.

Without warning, the hand at your throat clamps down hard. Your moan catches in your chest as Ophelia proceeds to thrust hard for the moments she clamps down on your throat, and goes achingly slow when she lets go for you to get some air. But its never enough air. You progressively get more lightheaded, the room swimming and your eyes tearing.

“What's wrong, my pet?” as you almost collapse forward, she lets you go down, pressing up against your back. She lets you have a bit more air this time, pressing in and out lightly. “Give me a color.”

“Green. So green.” She growls at this and fucks you into the floor. The toy feels huge from this angle and the thought of Ophelia using something even bigger gets you close quickly. Thats when she cuts off your supply again. For longer than she dared to before, letting go as your orgasm crashes through you.  

Ophelia pulls back, the loss of the dildo making you whimper. She starts to examine you as you regain your breath.  Noticing the strain on your muscles, she undoes the restraints. “How do you feel?”

“Empty.”

Her laugh tinkles at that. She gently turns you over and straddles your hips, looking over your face. She wipes away the cooling spit from when you drooled unto the floor and then practically face planted. The strapon rests on your stomach, still warm and slick.  

“So, so greedy. Four orgasms isn’t enough?”

If you say its enough, she’ll stop. You debate it for a moment, your knees and shoulders are rather sore from kneeling and the restraints. Your cheek feels just a bit numb from when Ophelia pinned you to the ground. The last peak had been a tough one to climb and you wondered if you even had anything left in you.

You swallow your apprehension down. You trust her. “No, I need more ma’am.”

She looks pleasantly surprised, but assesses you carefully. She climbs off and and scoops you up. You smile into her shoulder as she takes you over to the bed. She understood without words that you were reaching your limit physically. She sets you down near the edge, next to the pile of toys.

You lay there as she rummages through the pile, legs hanging off the edge. She pulls out a toy with two phalluses and a handle with a knob. After sliding on two condoms she slathers it with lube as your legs shift open.

You moan at the feeling of fullness as it goes in, twitching when she turns it on the lowest setting. She pulls out a mouth dam and places it over your clit. Its rare that she uses her mouth in such a way, the notion alone making you look at her in awe.

With one hand, she keeps the dam in place and holds you down. The other slowly moves the toy within you. When she finally leans down to press a wet kiss on the dam, you cry out. Unable to tear your eyes away from the sight of your mistress looking up from between your legs.

Your hands claw the sheets, knowing it would be unwise to grasp Ophelia’s head. Tears run freely from the corners of your eyes. You feel raw in the best ways, the ache and pressure eventually pushing you over the precipice. Its so good it hurts and you’re tense for several minute after you break. Ophelia rubs soothingly over your thighs, sliding the toy out of you and crumpling up the dam to throw it over her shoulder.

She kicks the toys off the bed, climbing in and dragging you up into the center. She pulls a container of wipes from beneath your pillow. She wipes between your legs first, knowing from experience you hated the feeling the most, so she gets it over with. She moves unto your stomach and torso. When she reaches you face, she leans in to lick your teartracks, then the tip of your nose, making you laugh. 

“You did such a good job.” She coos and you can’t help but smile harder. Usually, you only wanted aftercare from your primary dom, but Ophelia was something else. Pleasing her physically wasn’t in the cards, it wasn’t part of the agreement. But knowing you had made her proud was good enough.


End file.
